The Freedom Fighters Defeat
by Sonar The Hedgehog17
Summary: The Freedom Fighters lost! D: Mobius is in crises! Eggman's taking over the world! Where are the Freedom Fighters! Who will save the Mobians now! Sorry for the short summary and left y'all hanging on some questions. But this story won't dissapoint y'all I promise! Please read and review! SonicxOC or SonicXSonar as I would like to say it now.


**Chapter 1: The End**

Dark clouds covered the sky with their black and gray shades. There was nothing living in sight; everything was dead, no color, no life. It's like you just walked into a coloring book with no color. If there was color the word to better suite the view would be dull. Nothing looked the same anymore, ever since the loss of one brave fighter.

His name was well known by all who loved him and those that hated him. The wind calls his name all the time, but now it sits still without a stir. Everything seemed to have died with him. His joyful smile, those soft, innocent, emerald green eyes, his caring nature, his soul that brought life to the planet, the soft colors of his pelt makes you feel like the world is right, and that no matter what happens you'll always feel safe. Now that is gone and the world is left in total chaos under Eggman's full power. No one was safe anymore and the Mobians knew that, but some needed to take chances in order to keep their families alive. A young Mobian father around the age of 35 was running from trash can to trash can, hoping he could dodge all the patrol bots around the area. In his hands was a cardboard box filled with food, water and supplies for his family. Before the raccoon father could dodge to the next trash can he was caught by the tail by one of the patrol bots.

"You are under arrest for stealing goods from Dr. Eggman." The patrol bot lifted the raccoon by the tail and snatched the box away from him. "No! Please! I need that for my family! I have no mobiums or a job and my family is hungry!" The father pleaded, but the robot did not comply. As the robot turned around the father saw that other patrol bots held his wife, his son and his two daughters. His eyes grew wide as tears formed at the corners. His heart sinking in to the pit of his stomach knowing that this will be the end of the line for him and his family. As a parent he's suppose to show a strong roll model for his kids and he plans to keep it that way. So he let out his disbelief in a quiet: "No..." One of his daughters saw him and began to cry. "Daddy help us! I'm scared daddy! Don't let them hurt us!" Came her frightened cry. "It'll be all right sweetheart! You must be brave for daddy and don't cry!" The little girl nodded and stopped her crying. The five patrol bots soon took the family of raccoons to one of Eggman's roboticization facilities; where they will be roboticized and turned into slaves to work for Dr. Eggman.

What the robots didn't know was that someone with jade green, emerald eyes watched form the shadows. The mysterious watcher saw enough and decided to leave before getting caught too. This cloaked figure ran with all it's might, until it reached the Great Forest and came to a dome-shaped base that was half destroyed during the last battle with Eggman. This base held a lot of memories; some sad and some happy, this was where the young fighters came to play, and when they needed to hide away when they were in trouble with Eggman. Recently now it's been used as a hide away from the world. This base is known as Freedom Headquarters; or Freedom HQ for short. The cloaked figure pushed open the heavy wooden doors to Freedom HQ and quickly went inside to close the door again. Once the door was closed a heavy rock and wooden board was set in place to keep the door shut tight. Once that was completed the cloaked figure took off the cloak to reveal no other than Amy Rose. She hung the cloak on the wall and walked towards the center of the base; where the rest of the remaining freedom fighters were trying to repair as much of the HQ as they can. Cream was the first to notice Amy's approach. "Amy your back! Did you find any more food for us?" Cream asked hopefully. Amy sighed in despair. "Sorry Cream, but there is no more food for us to eat." Cream was disappointed and very sad a face Amy didn't want to see at the moment. "But that doesn't mean I will stop looking." She pointed out as she winked at her to bring back Cream's smile. "Okay." She said happily as she left to play with Cheese; her chao friend.

Amy's smile soon faded as she walked up to Tails; who was trying to rebuild the roof of Freedom HQ. "Hey Tails," Tails looked down to see Amy standing there. "Oh hey Amy, did it go well?" He asked as he went back to work. "Well, no but, shouldn't we be out there trying to beat Eggman again?" Tails snapped a look down at Amy, wanting to hear more. "I mean just now I saw a father get captured, along with his family and get taken to one of Eggman's roboticizers! We could've saved them Tails!" Amy crossed her arms and tried to hold back her tears. Tails jumped off the ladder and went up to her. "Look Amy, I know how you feel. But we can't go out there anymore. The Mobians hate us because of what happened 2 years ago, remember?" Amy shivered. "Yeah I remember. Who could forget such a tragedy like that?" Tails looked away to clear away a stray tear at remembering the day as well.

"Not to mention we lost a few team members too. Knuckles lost his team; The Chaotix, and we lost Kaya, Sophie, and Itchy." Amy looked back at Tails. "Including Sonic." She added in. "I know that, but I think it was obvious mentioning the tragedy." Amy shivered at the thought again. "So, we're the only ones left? What about Sonar?" Tails let out a heavy sight and went back to work on the roof before the rain starts again. "Everyone we know has been captured and turned into robot slaves for Eggman. Including all the Mobians in this area and all over the main lands. As for Sonar," Tails paused for a little bit and let out a sigh. "She is still reminiscing about what has happened. She barely comes out of her room, she hardly eats and the only time we see her is if she needs to use the bathroom. Other than that, she stays in that room." Tails points down the dark crumbled hallway. "Sonar's in deep heartache, Amy. I'm not sure how we're going to get her back on her feet. She's been through a lot and I guess this defeat really hit her hard."

Amy looked up at Tails with determination in her eyes. "But we have to somehow Tails. She's the only one that's close enough to Sonic's power. She has the speed, she has fighting skills, she has potential all she needs is a good hit in the noggin to get her back to her self again!" Amy pulled out her hammer to make her point. "Amy you know using brute force won't make things any better, it'll make it worse. Besides, Sonar still needs time to recover." Amy just rolled her eyes as she put away her hammer. "Tails it's been 2 years since that unfaithful day and she _still_ hasn't recovered from it. How much longer will we have to wait?! How many more Mobians will we lose because she is still heart broken?! Who knows, she might **NEVER** recover until someone knocks some sense into her and I'm going to do just that!" Tails' eyes grew wide as she watched Amy storm down the hallway.

"NO AMY DON'T DO IT!" Tails called after her but she ignored him and continued walking towards the lost door down the hallway. Little did Amy know what she was about to encounter when she will open the door that hold the broken female hero in her dwelling.

**(End of Chapter 1)**


End file.
